Watch the Sky
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: Quick little...I don't want to call them drabblesabout some cute pairings as an intermission from my stories. RoxasNamine SoraKairi Possible RikuSora and AxelRoxas
1. Roxas and Axel

Ok, these are a few REALLY quick erm...I don't think they count as drabbles but...ANYWAY, these are to get my brain flowing to continue my other stories. Interpret as yaoi if you wish, I had no paticular way in mind, as I have straight and yaoi pairings in here. And they're all exactly the same! I hate writing romance!**_

* * *

_**

**_Watch the Sky: Roxas and Axel_**

The heart-shaped moon illuminated a single figure sitting atop the Castle That Never Was. Thoughtful blue eyes watched the stars, moving in their never changing patterns across the sky. He sighed, blowing a lock of spiky, golden blonde hair from his face, thinking.

"Roxas?" Roxas turned to see a young man with spiky red hair and green eyes climb up to sit next to him. "What are you doing up here?"

"I come here to think sometimes." Roxas said, turning to gaze at the stars again. Axel looked at them too. They sat in silence for a while.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Is there anything beyond nothing?" Axel was thoughtful.

"Well, no one knows." The redhead remarked.

"What do you think, though?" Roxas looked at his best friend.

"I suppose… yeah, I think there is. I mean, we can't just disappear, right?" Axel smiled. Roxas smiled back.

"You're right. And wherever that place is, we'll go there together." With a smile the two looked back up at the stars, winking down on the two Nobodies, moving in endless spirals across the night sky.


	2. Sora and Kairi

I'm not overly proud of this one, but I think it's sweet. I can never portray Kairi properly, hence her stupid game quote.**_

* * *

_**

**_Watch the Sky: Sora and Kairi_**

Sora lay on his back on the beach, letting the waves gently lap his bare feet. He gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds drift lazily on the summer breeze. They were a pink color from the setting sun. He looked over as someone laid down beside him. "Hi Kairi." He smiled.

"It's nice out here." Kairi said taking off her shoes as Sora had done. The two sighed happily, lying side by side under the sky.

"Kairi, I have a question." Sora said quietly.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, sitting up.

"Do you watch the sunset?"

"Of course I do! It's so pretty watching it on the water." She smiled. Sora sat up.

"Yeah," Sora smiled at her.

"Sora, don't ever change." Kairi smiled, putting her hand on top of his.

"Only if you don't." he said quietly.

The sun slowly sank into the waves, and the two sat closer together hand in hand, to watch the beautiful sight.


	3. Roxas and Namine

I really like this one. I mean, two shy, sweet blondes watching a sunset. it's cute. I was debating whther to do Roxas/Namine or Roxas/Olette, but I decided that Roxas was better with Namine.**_

* * *

_**

**_Watch the Sky: Roxas and Namine_**

Namine sat on top of a roof in Twilight Town, sketching the sun. She turned to see Roxas walking up to her. "Hello Roxas. Come and sit." She smiled, and Roxas did so. He leaned over to look at her drawing.

"That's really good, Namine." He smiled, which she returned.

"Thanks. Even though it never changes, the sunset's always so pretty here." She said, looking at it.

"It makes you feel so small and insignificant compared to the beauty of the world." Roxas said quietly.

"All alone maybe…" Namine looked at him. Blue eyes met sapphire eyes, and two non-existent hearts grew warm.

"Namine, I want to tell you something. When I'm with you, I feel…" Roxas trailed off, embarrassed at the cheesiness of his comment.

"Like you have a heart?" Namine finished. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Namine, you forgot something in your drawing," he said quietly. She looked at it and smiled.

"Yes, I did." She took out her pencils and began drawing.

She gently removed the sheet and set it on the rooftop. As the top walked off together, the picture fluttered on the breeze. A picture of two Nobodies watching a sunset.


	4. Riku and Sora

I originally made it to seem if Sora had just come for his little time with Kairi, but them again, from what happened in the first game, he may lay in the surf very often. Interpret as yaoi if you want.**_

* * *

_**

**_Watch the Sky: Riku and Sora_**

Riku was sitting on their favorite bent palm tree, watching the stars slowly appear in the sky. Sora walked up to him, smiling, his feet wet from the water.

"Sora, what are stars?" Riku asked suddenly. Sora looked at him, surprised.

"They're giant ball of ga-" he began.

"I mean what are they emotionally?" Riku interrupted Sora's science lesson. Sora sat on the tree thoughtfully.

"Well I see them as hope." Sora said, looking at them.

"Why hope?"

"Well, no matter where you are, no matter your age, or your home or your color, the stars are always there. So, if the stars are there, it means everything's alright." Sora said, still watching them.

"Yeah, you're right. If the stars shine, there's always hope." Riku smiled and pulled himself onto the trunk next to Sora. As the sky grew steadily darker, one bright star shone down on the two friends. Sora smiled at the sight. The sight of new hope.


End file.
